


The Awaited Day

by BlueFeathers



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFeathers/pseuds/BlueFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert had been imagining the day that Oz would turn eighteen for longer than he cared to admit. For the three years that Oz had been back, for the two that they had been together – Gilbert restrained himself. At first he would not let himself touch Oz in any way, and then he would only allow himself soft kisses and gentle hugs. Even when Oz seemed eager to take things further, Gilbert would draw back, insist on waiting. He would not take advantage of Oz, it was not in his nature to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awaited Day

Gilbert had been imagining the day that Oz would turn eighteen for longer than he cared to admit. For the three years that Oz had been back, for the two that they had been together – Gilbert restrained himself. At first he would not let himself touch Oz in any way, and then he would only allow himself soft kisses and gentle hugs. Even when Oz seemed eager to take things further, Gilbert would draw back, insist on waiting. He would not take advantage of Oz, it was not in his nature to do so.

For quite some time Oz had been teasing Gilbert about his upcoming eighteenth birthday.

“I know what I want from you,” he would breathe, trailing a hand down Gilbert’s front to rest just above the waistline of his pants.

Gilbert would flame red and stutter Oz’s name a few times before leaving the room. When Oz looked at him like that, he questioned his self control.

And now that day was here. They had spent the sunlit hours with friends, and had dined together in their apartment. Gilbert was washing the dishes – a task that had taken some time to master with one hand – shirtsleeve rolled up to his elbow, when he felt hands snake around his waist. He sighed in contentment, knowing that those hands were safe, and that those hands wanted him.

“Gilbert,” Oz whispered in his hear, warm breath sending shivers down Gilbert’s spine.

Gilbert was still astounded by how much Oz had grown in the last three years. They were nearly of the same height now, made all the more clear by the way Oz rested his chin on Gilbert’s shoulder.

“Gilbert,” Oz repeated, growling his name slightly, and dipping his hands lower lower lower until they were teasing at the button of Gilbert’s pants.

A shuddering breath stole through Gilbert and the plate he had been holding slipped back into the suds of the sink. He made no move to pick it up, and instead turned in the circle of Oz’s arms to face those green eyes and that blonde hair and that body that had defined itself and took Gilbert’s breath away every moment of every day.

A smile slowly crept its way across Oz’s lips and Gilbert knew that if he gave into that smile, into the request he knew it held, there would be no running from the room this time. Oz would not take no for an answer tonight. And Gilbert found that thought pleasing him to no end.

Without further thought Gilbert closed the distance between the two, pressing his mouth against Oz’s in a way that he once thought he never would. Oz’s mouth responded instantly, opening to deepen the kiss.

Oz tasted of sunshine and meadows and everything light and green. Gilbert would never tire of this taste, and he hoped that no one else would ever know what Oz Vessalius tasted like.

Gilbert grabbed Oz’s hip, bringing him closer because he wanted to feel him everywhere. But even when their chests pressed against each other, and Oz’s hands pressed against Gilbert’s back, Gilbert was left wanting _more_. He wanted Oz everywhere, in every way.

“Oz,” he tried to say, but the name fell from his lips as more of a groan than a word.

Oz grinned, tilting his head in that way that always left Gilbert completely undone. He turned away from him, and Gilbert felt his heart contract in his chest. Why was Oz turning away from him, after all this time? Did Oz not want this? Did Oz not want _him_? Gilbert’s breaths started coming in harsh rasps and he dropped his hand from Oz’s hip, letting it trail next to him. The hurt blooming in his chest was akin to feelings he had not felt in a very long time – not since the events of three years ago had stormed through their lives and uprooted everything.

When Oz turned back to him Gilbert tried to smile, he tried desperately to hide his hurt from Oz – he did not want to burden him. But as always, Oz saw right through him.

“Gil,” he said, worry creasing his brow. “What’s happened? What’s wrong?”

Gilbert shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong,” he insisted. “I have to finish these dishes.” He went to turn away from Oz, but the young man’s hands grabbed his shoulders before he could.

“The dishes can wait.”

“No, they can’t. You go on ahead. I’ll be in later.”

Hurt flashed across Oz’s face, and his hands fell from their place on Gilbert’s shoulders. “You don’t … you don’t want me?”

Shock slammed through Gilbert’s heart as swiftly as a bullet. How could Oz possibly think that he did not want him? Oz was all he had ever wanted, and all he would want forevermore.

“Oz, I – you turned away – I thought _you_ didn’t – I mean – I…” he trailed off, unsure of how to go on.

Oz’s laughter filled the air, and Gilbert stared at him in confusion. When Oz’s eyes, green bright with happiness, Gilbert could only stare. He briefly wondered if the effect that Oz had on him would ever fade.

“Oh, Gilbert. I turned away to lead you to the bedroom,” he said. And before Gilbert could respond in any way, Oz grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

It was as if Gilbert was seeing the scene from someone else’s eyes, for he could barely believe this was happening. He was brought back to his body, however, when Oz began unbuttoning his shirt and slipped it off in seconds.

Oz’s hands caressed Gilbert’s skin and Gilbert’s head tipped back, pleasure rendering him incapable of words. His eyes trailed Oz, however, as Oz leaned forward to kiss his jaw, the hollow of his neck, his shoulder. When those lips grazed the smooth skin of where his left arm had once began, Gilbert could not hold in the moan that slipped past his lips. Oz’s eyes gleamed emerald when they met Gilbert’s and he kissed the same place again, eliciting another moan from Gilbert.

Before Oz could torture him anymore, Gilbert reached for him, slipping off his jacket, his vest, his shirt, until finally, _finally_ , there was nothing between his hand and Oz’s skin. Gilbert trailed his fingers across Oz’s chest reverently, basking in the knowledge that Oz was _his_ , this skin was _his_ , this glorious boy was _his_.

Gilbert suddenly wanted more. He had been denied Oz for so long, denied _himself_ Oz for so long, and he simply could not bear to be denied any longer. But he was still Gilbert, after all, so hesitant, so wary, that he could not bring himself to tear Oz’s clothes from his body, to push him down on the bed, and to take him as he had so longed to. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Oz, letting his hand trail in Oz’s hair, which was now just brushing the top of his shoulders.

When he broke away, Oz’s hands went to the button of his pants and Gilbert’s eyes were drawn to those hands like bees to honey. He could hear the rapidness of his own breaths as he watched Oz strip himself bare before him.

_He is perfect_ , he thought to himself.

Oz looked shy and Gilbert leaned forward to kiss him again. “You are perfect,” he whispered in his ear, and Gilbert felt Oz shudder beneath him.

As quickly as Gilbert could manage with one hand – and it was shaking quite intensely – he removed the last pieces of his own clothing until the two of them were no longer hidden from one another in any way.

Oz closed the distance between them, and the feel of his bare skin sent Gilbert into a spiral of pleasure. Oz’s hands were everywhere, all at once, and he tried to keep up but the way Oz was touching him was new and wondrous and he wanted more and less and everything in between.

“Oz,” he breathed, and suddenly they were on the bed, and Oz’s beautiful body was beneath him. Gilbert peppered his skin with kisses – the sound Oz made in response making him more confident. The kisses trailed lower and lower until his mouth closed over Oz and Oz clenched his hands in the sheets and cried out Gilbert’s name over and over. Gilbert had never felt so wonderful, knowing that he could cause Oz to react like this.

He kissed his way back to Oz’s face, caressing his cheek with his hand. Their heavy breaths mingled and Oz’s eyes were shining in a way that Gilbert had never seen before and he thought to himself, _this is my favourite Oz._

“I can’t believe,” Oz panted, “you made me wait so long.”

Gilbert grinned. “I promise there are other things you’ve been waiting for.”

“Show me,” Oz answered.

And Gilbert did.


End file.
